Insomnia
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Wherein Sesshomaru learns that extending a hand of kindness can cure the ailments of his dreams that he knew not were there to begin with... Sesshomaru x Rin Fluff; Please Read & Review!


**Author's Note: **_First InuYasha Oneshot; please don't be too critical. Characters may seem OOC—that is due to the fact that I have not re-versed myself in the ways of the original storyline (as I have not watched/read it in about three years), and had no time to research on any additional details pertaining to this story's plot, so I sincerely apologise for any discrepancies or holes in the character portrayal. Constructive criticism is welcome. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s;**

_**.::-Insomnia-::.  
><strong>_  
><em>A Sesshomaru x Rin Oneshot<em>

* * *

><p>"-maru-sama...! Sesshomaru-sama!"<p>

The voice was soft, an urgent whisper that permeated his senses, sharing an irritating likeness to the persistent droning of a fickle bee; the kind that grated on his already worn and frazzled nerves.

All he desired to do was continue on in his perpetual slumber, attaining some degree of what mortal beings would refer to as 'rest'.

But the nuance persisted, causing his already alert system to fully buzz with annoyance; he was awake, although his closed lids contradicted his state of awareness, defied the perceptions of all those who would otherwise deem him as deeply unconscious.

Ignoring the cause of his sudden awakening (rude and consequent to a sentence far worse than _death_ if they found it within their stupidity to continue with their _inane prodding_), Sesshomaru made an attempt—futile in all of its intention—to retrieve the sweet darkness that had been so abruptly stolen from him, when the hushed, almost inaudible whisper broke through the stagnancy of the eerie, moonless night once again, rising in octave as if pertaining to their state of distress.

Good grief, would they never learn not to mess with a drained, inexplicably fatigued _demon_, who had yet to retain a decent number of hours of sleep?

Expression souring in what would have been a menacing display had he _actually_ been gazing directly into the eyes of his intended victim (only appearing as if he was disgruntled, in the middle of an unpleasant dream), Sesshomaru shifted in his stance, rolling _away_from the sound as if snubbing it would ultimately lead to its dispersal.

Silence greeted his finely tuned ears, bringing what would have been considered the slightest of smug smiles to his parted lips, fleeting in all of its grace as he settled down, finally allowing his guard, defences, to lower, as he succumbed to the persuasive call of slumber.

Mere moments passed, moments he cherished above all else, before the incessant calls began again, this time more pronounced, louder in volume and bringing a heavy scowl to his fanged mouth; if that hadn't dampened his mood enough, a small, dainty hand reaching out for his left shoulder (making slight contact with his covered flesh) surely breached all of his self-imposed walls.

A fierce rumble in the back of his throat, warning of an impending threat, penetrated the stillness of the evening, silencing the chipper chirping of cicadas immediately and bringing a tension not previously there to the now thickened atmosphere.

Hesitancy was audible in the tone of the owner of the irritating voice, as they spoke once more, their presence now completely registering with the Demon Lord, and wrenching an exasperated sigh from his lips.

"I-I am so sorry to disturb you, Sesshomaru-sama, b-but I..."

The voice, barely at pubescence, trailed off into an awkward silence, the quietude, once peaceful, now disgruntling to the demon in question as he slowly rolled around, turning amber slits upon the presence that had kept him from sleep all evening.

His eyes, observant as ever, carefully absorbed the young one's appearance: dishevelled and weary, seemingly anxious about aspects far beyond his comprehension.

Obviously something was keeping her from acquiring her mandatory rest (humans are so frail, after all), something he could never possibly relate to.

And indeed he was right in that regard.

"What brings you to me at this hour, Rin?"

Sesshomaru's monotonous inflection carried to her ears, dull and lacking any physical features relevant to his previous state of torpor; it was as if he had not bothered with such mediocrities, like he had merely entertained her whims of a 'normal' man by falsifying his desire for comforting darkness.

Feeling his cold eyes boring into her, as if acquainting himself with her soul itself, Rin fumbled over her answer, a pale flush dusting her ivory cheeks as she awaited his reaction to her needy whine.

"I-I couldn't sleep... The nightmares... They've come back... I-I didn't know what else to do, s-so I c-came here to you, Sesshomaru-sama."

A few terse moments of silence followed her proclamation, before another withdrawn sigh escaped his lips, his eyes glinting gold in the soulless night as he traced the outline of her frail, petite figure, face thoughtfully contemplative for a moment before he held his single hand out to her; a simple gesture, but one that meant _everything_to the young girl.

"Come. Surely the nightmares shall cease tormenting you if you feel secure."

And indeed they did.

Rin grinned gleefully, clambering carefully up to where he was perched against the stone wall of the cave they were currently inhabiting (settled precariously over his soft, thick fur shawl), taking his hand as he guided her in the blackness to where he lay, her frame instantly sinking against his own, as if drawn in by his magnetic warmth, her eyes drooping to an immediate close as total exhaustion took over her senses.

Sesshomaru shrugged his kimono apart, pulling her against his scarred, pale chest, the warmth from both his bare skin and the sheath of his yukata lulling her off peacefully into the world beyond reality, one that Sesshomaru could only grasp at, with empty hope of ever meeting her on that same plane.

Exhaling softly, his eyes gazed off into space, chin crested over her dark mop of hair as he allowed her even breaths, moist and warm against the hollow of his throat, to pull him into the open embrace of inertia, his muscles no longer carrying the weight of a hundred thousand endless burdens.

On this night, within each other's calming hold, their insomnia was extinguished.

* * *

><p><strong>*-OWARIMASHITA-*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Remarks: <strong>_As stated previously, I have not engaged in this series for quite some time, although I __**did**__ finish it right until its completion (in both the manga and the anime), but regardless, I wanted to try this one out for size. I have to admit, I liked having the opportunity to crawl underneath Sesshomaru's skin, even if it is a little too OOC for my tastes. Maybe this will inspire me to reread/re-watch the series… Who knows?_

_**All comments are much appreciated!**_

_**~Sasukeluva 4eva out**_


End file.
